


Arthur/ Lancelot [BBC Merlin fanvid]

by brokenfannibal_art (broken_fannibal)



Series: Fanvideos [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/brokenfannibal_art
Summary: Arthur and Lancelot met some way (maybe introduced by Merlin) and they fall in love.Uther somehow finds out and is not amused. He and Arthur fight about that, both are stubborn and won't back down.Uther doesn't want to see his son get together with a man who isn't a noble. Who knows what other crazy ideas that might give him.Arthur refuses to leave the man loves and he is willing to give just about anything to make Lancelot stay. He even considers leaving Camelot to live the life he wants.Lancelot being the selfless person he is, decides it's best if he leaves since that's what Arthur's father wants anyway.





	Arthur/ Lancelot [BBC Merlin fanvid]

this is the slightly softer version:

and this one´s a bit more angsty:

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving kudos/comments if you liked it!! <3 They fuel my creative energy!


End file.
